It Will Rain
by meyouandme17
Summary: [Inspired by It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.] Rouge and Shadow get into an argument which leads Rouge running away in tears. What will Shadow do? Shadouge. Songfic.


"Why are you being SO stupid!" Shadow shouted.

"Why are you being SO ignorant? I just wanna go with you to your fucking mission!" His girlfriend, Rouge yelled back.

"I don't need you!"

Rouge's eyes were filled with tears. She turned and ran away all the way to her house. Shadow grumbled and went back inside, trying to relax his mind.

"Stupid girlfriend. Stupid mission. God dammit; why is everything so complicated!" He cursed and slammed his chair. He raced into his room and locked the door.

* * *

Shadow woke up a few hours later as his head was thumping and he was suffering from heartburn. He went into the medicine cupboard and got some painkillers. He lay down on the carpet, putting a pillow on his head, trying to ignore the pain.

Eventually the headache wore off. However, his chest was hurting far more than normal. "Damn painkillers didn't work."

* * *

Shadow tried to go to sleep but the events in his mind kept him from doing that. "Was I being too harsh? Actually no, I've been more harsh than that when it comes to that blue Faker." He thought aloud. He continued lying there until the picture in his mind kept haunting him.

* * *

Shadow decided to go for a walk to get his mind of the events. All of a sudden, it started to rain. "WHAT! So it's all fricking sunny and then all of a sudden, there's friggin' rain? This day couldn't get any worse." He mumbled. The rain's pace gradually picked up as Shadow was going towards the park.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" A young pink hedgehog saw him from a distance and decided to greet him. But she remembered he only came to the park if there was a problem. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I and Rouge got into a sappy argument. Nothing big." He simply replied.

"Nothing big? I saw her crying a river while she was running to her house."

* * *

"Whatever you said, you really upset her. Just imagine. Her parents know you're dating her. If they find out you broke her heart, they would never forgive you. Rouge probably wouldn't be allowed to see you ever again AND on top of that she wouldn't trust another guy. Or maybe she'd go out with Knuckles."

Shadow thought deeply about what Amy had said and considered maybe he went too far. "But it wasn't my fault, Rose."

"Just tell me what happened."

Shadow explained to Amy what had happened before Rouge had broke down in tears and run away. By the looks of Amy's face, Shadow really needed to make Rouge happy again. "Shadow you went too far this time."

* * *

"You still love Rouge right?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded. "You gotta do what's right then."

"What's that?"

"You've gotta go back and apologize."

* * *

Shadow's grim expression changed to a really grim one. "Apologize?"

"You know. Say sorry."

"I don't be sentimental towards other people!" Shadow retailiated. It was now raining hailstones. Amy straightfaced him. "Have you ever seen me be NICE to other people?"

"Yes you have." Amy simply stated.

"Who Rose? Who?" Shadow argued.

"Rouge."

Shadow didn't say anything more. Amy was defintely right here. He was actually really nice to both her and Rouge. He would always think of Amy as a younger sibling and as for Rouge... Ever since they started dating, Shadow had been happier. Much much happier. Even if he didn't show it. _I think that heartburn was because I've lost Rouge... I need to win her back. _"Thanks Rose." He said, showing a slight smile and dashing off. Amy sighed but threw a mischevious smirk on her face.

"Where's my Sonikku?" She wondered and ran off to his house.

* * *

Shadow skated towards Rouge's house maximum speed. He also noticed that while the rain was still heavy, it was getting lighter. He rang the door bell a couple of times. No answer. "Dammit. Maybe she knows I'm here." Luckily, there was a balcony visible. He climbed on there only to see Rouge wrapped in her duvet, red eyed, reading something. She spotted him and just continued to read. "Please Rouge. I need to talk to you." He shouted through the glass. "It's raining."

Rouge relcucantly opened the window and walked back to her bed, turning her whole body from Shadow. "What do you want? I thought you said that you don't need me.'" She said, mockingly. Shadow ears slightly drooped.

"Look Rouge. I didn't mean anything back there. That was just my anger getting the best of me. You understand, right?"

"No." She lied. Shadow huffed.

"Well what do you want me to say? It's my fault, I'm sorry?" He exaggerated. Rouge turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Well it wasn't all your fault. But the second part should have been the first thing you should have said to me when I opened the motherfucking door for you."

Shadow noticed she was on the verge of tears so he went to go comfort her. _Not used to comforting but okay. _He thought. "Look Rouge. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said back there. I would probably die than not have someone as special as you. I love you Rouge." He said.

Rouge looked up at him and kissed him passionately, with tears flowing down her eyes. She broke away saying, "I'm sorry too Shadow. I shouldn't have forced you to take me to your mission. And I love you too!"

* * *

The rain suddenly stopped and the sunshine was out once again. "That was really awkward. All of a sudden it stops raining. I wonder why." Shadow pondered. Rouge let out a smile giggle.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Shadow, Rouge, Amy and Sonic (mentioned) belong to SEGA.  
_It Will Rain _belongs to Bruno Mars.  
Thanks for reading :)**

**I had to remove the lyrics because apparently, copied and pastied lyrics aren't allowed which is kinda pointless if you ask me. So I'm sorry if this story doesn't have much oomph.  
Thanks for understanding :)**


End file.
